


Feels Like Home

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Ejaculate, F/M, Humorous Ending, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lingerie, Massage, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Surprise Ending, doggie style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Dwayne finally comes home after a long, hard, exhausting day of work. Good thing a smoking hot blonde of a wife knows how to make him feel comfortable at home. And she knows the best way how.





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, I repeat, I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of its characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race and it's characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, I'd figured I do something different this time around. And wouldn't you know it? It's a lemon starring my 2nd favorite one true pairing of RR, Dwayne and Kelly!

Another day, another dollar earned at work.

That was usually the type of thing that Dwayne would say if he was happy and glad. Yeah, he was happy on the inside because of the job he was working at, but unfortunately, he was too beat and exhausted to even think about celebrating. All he wanted to do was get home and rest. And maybe while he was it, maybe eat some dinner. That's what the usual dad wanted: Wake up, brush teeth, work, come home, eat dinner and perhaps go to sleep while watching the late show.

Dwayne finally managed to make it to his house without falling asleep.

"Finally, I'm home." Dwayne groaned. "I don't know how long I can take hearing Kevin's fart noises at work. At least I can finally come home to a good home-cooked meal."

Luckily, Dwayne didn't drag himself like a zombie much further and instead walked over to his house where he opened the door.

Once he was inside, Dwayne was entranced by the warm air surrounded all around him. It must've been cold outside for sure. Nobody else wanted to be stranded in the freezing air, and neither was Dwayne. Once he came home, he kicked up on the sofa and let out a satiated sigh.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dwayne shouted.

"Hey honey, how was work?" A female voice said from the bedroom.

"I feel confused and exhausted, damn it!" Dwayne said. "But at least I made it home alive. How are the kids so far?"

"So far, Taylor's going out with her friends to see that new romance movie and Junior's over at a friend's house." She replied.

"Nice, at least we have the house to ourselves." Dwayne sighed. "Can you rub my shoulders, dear?"

"Sure honey, whatever you say!" The voice said as she came out of the bedroom.

To everyone's surprise, the person who Dwayne was speaking to...

...

...

...

...was his new wife, Kelly.

Kelly somehow came out wearing a long silk sweater showing through her bra, alongside some black pantyhose and black high heels.

It was somehow a mystery why Kelly and Dwayne ended up together. The true story was that Kelly was growing sick and tired of her husband, who ended up treating her like garbage in front of her daughter. Obviously because of his alcohol-induced rages. Dwayne could definitely feel the same thing as he grew restless of his loud wife. Of course, Dwayne had found out that his wife was cheating on him during his and Junior's time on the Ridonculous Race. And as surprising as this was, Kelly also found out that her husband was also cheating on her. Somehow, the two grew tired of their spouses and split up.

Luckily, the two ran into each other into a coffee shop where the two had left off on their conversation in the Ridonculous Race. Before anyone knew it, both Dwayne and Kelly had turned their friendship into a relationship. And it soon turned into marriage for the both of them.

Seeing Dwayne on the couch, Kelly decided to sneak behind him and give his newfound husband a nice shoulder rub. Dwayne didn't even know what she was wearing, which was why Kelly wanted it to be quite a surprise for him.

One at a time, the attractive blonde was massaging Dwayne's shoulder blades. With only one single touch, Dwayne let out a sigh of pleasure. Kelly had such beautifully crafted hands. With those hands, she would be fit to be some sort of hand model. She would keep doing this for as long as she wanted.

"Does that feel better, honey?" Kelly whispered to him.

"Oh man, that feels great!" Dwayne chuckled. "It's just what I needed to get rid of this stress."

"I'm glad you like it!" She nodded.

"So, now that I'm done talking about the crap I've been put through at work, how was your day?" Dwayne replied with a smile.

"Oh, my day was great today." Kelly sighed nicely. "How was work today, sweetheart?"

"Like I said, it was all crap." Dwayne groaned. "Kevin was such an ass at work today, I swear I needed earplugs just to drown out his fart noises and hollering. Sounds like the parties I went to as a teenager."

"Been there, done that." She shrugged. "Anyway, there's something I wanted to apologize to you about and I forgot to do it."

"Which is...?"

With a deep breath, Kelly finally admitted her problem.

"It was about the time I threw water on you." Kelly replied. "It was out of line for me. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Eh, what's in the past is over and done with, so I accept your apology." Dwayne chuckled. "Anyway, when are you gonna make dinner?"

"Oh, it's already done." Kelly reminded him.

"But I really don't smell anything." Dwayne shrugged. "I don't really see dinner anywhere."

"Oh, I love you when you're clueless, honey." Kelly said. "I got your dinner right here."

Just to make him understand, Kelly went around the couch...

...

...

...and showed off her tight black see-through lingerie to him.

Dwayne was suddenly at a lost for words when she saw her. She had everything a husband could ask for. A very hot trophy wife with twin 35EE-cups, a very slim stomach, and such hot curvaceous hips. She was one smoking MILF that Dwayne saw, and she was only 4 years older than him! Dwayne could imagine every man being jealous with a wife like his that's for sure.

"Whoa..." Dwayne gasped.

"Sooo, you like your dinner, honey?" Kelly winked flirtatiously.

Somehow, shock turned to satisfaction as Dwayne ended up being as horny as a toad.

"Oh, you bet, baby!" He chuckled as he blushed at her flirtatiously.

"Well, let me feed it to you, then..." Kelly smirked.

Carefully, Kelly managed to sit on his lap nicely, letting Dwayne kick back a bit.

Just like that, Kelly placed her curvy gorgeous lips around his, sending Dwayne's insides into total shockwaves. He got a hint of strawberry attached to him as Kelly also managed to sneak in a little tongue for good measure. What turned out to be a passionate kiss ended up turning into a total hot make-out session for the two. It's a good thing their kids weren't here to see this, otherwise they would be disgusted to see their own mother and father get down and dirty really fast.

With a smirk on him, Dwayne managed to get his hands on Kelly's bra, unhooking it carefully and nicely off of her.

"Oh, Dwayne!" Kelly moaned with a chuckle. "You were definitely hungry, huh?"

"You kidding? My appetite's just gettin' started." Dwayne whispered.

Just to tease her so much, Dwayne sent her tongue out and gave her plump breast a little tickle with her tongue. Kelly blushed with excitement as that long tongue of his was wrapping around her in circles. Dwayne was such a naughty boy to do that to her. Kelly had never imagined how sexy-hungry he was when he was making her nipples erect and pointy. It was just the way she wanted it. She ended up going out of control so much as Kelly held onto his slicked back, dirty grayish-blonde hair. So far, his meal was getting more tasty as it was.

But Dwayne wasn't quite over with her just yet. He ended up rolling Kelly over on the sofa, getting a little mischevious and sexual due to the smirk on his face.

But before he could go to work on her, Kelly stopped him for a moment.

"Hold up, let me get this." She smirked.

Using the work of her hands, she took the zipper from Dwayne's pants and zipped it all the way down, sending his erection out for her to see. Kelly was a loss for words as his prime nine-inch man-meat went throbbing like crazy. Kelly would have expected Dwayne to become wimpy, weak and worthless just like her husband, but with something so big and massive like Dwayne, she was instantly fascinated to the core. To put it clear, Dwayne was hung like a frickin' horse. Oh, of all the amazing things she was going to do to him.

"Mmmmmm, I see you're very excited about this, huh?" She chuckled.

"Oh yeah," Dwayne nodded. "I'm ready for what you have."

"Well, just calm down and let me work, okay sweetie?" Kelly winked down at him.

"Sure, honey!" Dwayne said as he blushed.

Getting his approval, Kelly licked her lips all around and suddenly began charging down on him. Back and forth, she bobbed her head in a pacing mood, relishing every taste of Dwayne for her to handle. Dwayne swore he could feel a tingle when Kelly started licking around the base of his cock in surprise. He actually found it quite ticklish and enticing as a matter of fact. Almost felt like millions of angelfish kissing through a person's skin lightly. Dwayne never felt something so moist and hot like this before. When his wife would try something like this on him, Dwayne would be turned off instantly. But now that Kelly was sucking him off all over, Dwayne's engine was turned on completely, and there was no ounce of stopping any-time soon.

Breaking out in a very light moan, Dwayne also managed to hang on to Kelly's gorgeous hair lightly as he thrusted. One by one, he kept sliding himself around her mouth, nearly getting the base of his rod to touch her gag reflex. Just to arouse her new husband more, Kelly took one of her hands and started rubbing around his family jewels like a touch game she would play. She was squeezing them, rubbing them, and massaging them to her heart's content. Even so, Dwayne's legs would spasm as a result, indicating that something explosive was about to happen. Knowing this, Kelly sucked and rubbed him off faster, hoping to feel an early explosion coming out of him sooner rather than later. Within a few more spasms, Dwayne ended up losing it.

"Oh man, I'M...!" He grunted.

Just one shot of semen from his phallus injected inside Kelly's mouth like a volcano, which left her to lick every part of him left. Dwayne clenched onto the cushions as tighter as he cold, spazzing straight into his wife's mouth over and over again. So far, his heart started beating twice the firepower he could ever handle.

As she finished licking off him, Kelly looked to him with a smile.

"Whoa, that was awesome..." Dwayne sighed. "You're definitely better than my wife."

"Aww, I'm glad you thought so!" She blushed. "Too bad my ex-husband doesn't like it."

"Well, he's definitely missing out for sure." Dwayne smirked.

"Yeah, otherwise he wouldn't have a cock as long and hard as yours." Kelly winked. "That definitely looks fun. Mind if I ride it?"

"Hop on in," He smirked again. "Hang on as tight as you can, though..."

Just to please him, Kelly managed to be flirtatious for her man. Turning around and bending over to his enjoyment, Kelly got a hold of her black lace panties and sent them rolling down between her legs. Right now, Dwayne was panting like a dog, getting a good look at that curvaceous rear. He was impressed of how firm and shaven Kelly was. Those yogalates classes definitely were paying off dividends for her body.

"Trying to make me feel comfortable, honey?" Kelly said with a smile.

"Heh, you know it." He nodded.

With her panties off, Kelly managed to carefully position herself around his erection. She then let out a squealing moan, wrapping his entire 9 inches straight inside her texture. Gently, she managed to rock her soft hips around his groin, biting her lip in total pleasure. Safe to say, the feeling around her rear hurt a bit, knowing that Kelly haven't felt something this huge go inside her like a glove. But despite the minor pain, she actually got used to the feeling of his already wet cock plunging up her tight sweet pussy. While she kept on bumping and grinding him, Dwayne managed to sneak in a grab of Kelly's ample breasts, sneaking in a little squeeze and grope. This increased Kelly's moans ten-fold as he started scrunching them and rubbing them in circles, getting a huge kick for sure. She had never felt such strong, muscular hands quite like his.

As seconds passed, Kelly started moving her hips faster, creating some static around their loins. So far, Dwayne's heartbeats skyrocketed like the speed of a bullet, getting his nine-inch erection bulging out of control. It was so bulging so much that somehow, his penis size must have been increased an inch. Any bigger than that and Dwayne would have grown so big, it would have poked Kelly right in the womb (which would hurt). Being aroused of the way Kelly was twerking her hips around his cock, Dwayne once again managed to sneak in a grab. This time, it was her curvaceous ass that he was grabbing. He managed to hang on at the same time Kelly was still moving on top of him. Dwayne could hang on to that rear for as long as he could until Kelly popped like a balloon.

But Dwayne finally decided to take charge for the moment.

Using every ounce of his strength, he managed to turn Kelly over on her back. With Kelly on the bottom, Dwayne managed to tease her back by taking off his shirt. Kelly was once again surprised, knowing how ripped Dwayne turned out to be. He had recently been hitting the gym lately, and after only three weeks, managed to show off his newly impressive six pack to her. Something so rare for a 40 year-old.

"Ooooh, you're turning into such a beefcake..." Kelly blushed again.

"Yeah, my son thought I should hit the gym more often, so I took his advice." Dwayne chuckled.

"That definitely paid off very well." Kelly smirked. "Good thing I took you for a test drive at the right time."

"Believe you me, this drive _ain't_ over yet..." He winked, knowing he wasn't done with her yet.

"Ooooh, fuel me up, stud..." She cooed.

Seeing her beautiful wife lay on the couch like a goddess, Dwayne decided to get extra comfortable by positioning his tongue wetting around her pussy. As she hung onto his hair for control, Dwayne sucked on her clitoris, making it extra juicy and adding a lot more saliva for extra lube. Kelly felt an extra yelp and tickle, feeling his tongue spin around her sweet spot in circles. The faster his tongue went, the louder Kelly's moans were getting. Those moans of hers was just very sweet music to his ears, sounding like angels crying nicely to the skies. And Dwayne was relishing every sound of her moans as long as he kept licking down on her.

While her tight clit was all rubbed up to go, Dwayne decided to get extra comfortable by positioning his already wettened manhood around her pussy lips. He thrusted in quite nicely, making Kelly let out a squeal of pleasure again. With her hands already feeling his sweaty abdomen, Dwayne pressed on back and forth repeatedly with his hands pinning Kelly's forearms around the cushions. Kelly never saw anyone become this down and dirty before quite like him. It was always such a turn-on for Kelly to make sure his man loved being a little bit naughty in the bedroom. For Dwayne, he _was_ that naughty, and it showed. Just the way his groin kept on crashing onto hers roughly and sexually made her way horny than him. And the way his sweat dropped from his ribs and onto her? That was the kind of scene that would make Kelly orgasm on impact.

"Fuck me harder! FUCK ME HARDER!" Kelly demanded him.

Doing what he said, he thrusted his throbbing stick onto her tightly, bringing in some deeper penetration. Kelly could now feel twice as sore from the way he was now pacing up. It was so out of control that Kelly's hands started piercing the skin of Dwayne's back. His back of course, felt much more muscular than his entire pecs and abs combined. It felt so hard as a rock, but yet so soft like a cloud. She clenched on the skin more tighter every time Dwayne thrusted on her much faster. He almost felt like a beast attacking his prey all over until there wasn't much more left of the prey itself. And Kelly was the prey and Dwayne was the beast. And those repeating thrust said it all.

Somehow, Dwayne decided to slow down just to catch his breath. But Kelly wasn't interested in slowing down one bit. He wanted his new sex-beast hubby to satisfy her much more.

"Hey, why did you stop? That felt pretty good, honey!" Kelly asked.

"I gotta rest up a little bit." Dwayne replied. "I'm not sure if I can keep up."

"Oh, come on, you can fight a bit more." Kelly smirked.

"Seriously, I'm getting a little too old for this..." He sighed.

Kelly was a bit bored now. She really wanted a bit more from him.

So just to regain his interest again, Kelly went over to the dining room table and bent over for him, which kept his erection going.

"Come on, honey." Kelly said in a erotic mood. "Show momma what you have left in the tank..."

Looking at her in this position made Dwayne hard as ever. He kept shafting himself just to keep his member stiff and juiced up, feeling ready for what he was going to do to Kelly. He really wanted to rest out first, but seeing Kelly bent over at the table like a stripper, how could he refuse? Keeping his manhood strong, Dwayne approached her with ease.

With careful precision, he thrusted onto the blonde with ease, therefore pacing his hips back and forth. He swore that he could feel his phallus moist and hot from the heat that surrounded her walls. It was the tightest feeling that Dwayne had ever felt. While he kept pressing onto her, Dwayne showed his kinkiness once more by smacking her ass tightly and roughly. She kept smacking her until her curvaceous ass bulged twice the size of her ample breasts. Kelly yet again felt the pain that her rump was taking due to his tight thrusting. By then, the tip of his cock was nearly this close to reaching her womb, which so far was glistening with his pre-cum.

But somehow Dwayne managed to step up his thrusting speed, just slaughtering Kelly's curves with pound after pound. Kelly had nothing to cling to from this kind of turbulation, so the only thing she managed to cling too was the edge of the tables. Yeah, she knew with her nails that her table was gonna leave scratches, but she didn't care at the moment. All she knew that with Dwayne's lustful thrusts towards her, Kelly wanted to relish in this kind of ecstacy. But she was about to relish it even more when she felt something shake inside her. She felt it vibrating, pulsating and uncontrolling so much, that she wanted to feel this moment coming between them.

After much needed thrusts, Dwayne finally broke on the inside.

"I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING...!" Dwayne shouted.

"Give it to me," Kelly shouted as well. "FUCKIN' GIVE IT TO ME!"

With one last thrust, Kelly moaned as Dwayne took in a huge release inside her, splattering every ounce of his seed inside her. Dwayne's eyes had rolled in pleasure as one at a time, his legs kept on spazzing due to the jizz that was being blown out of his shaft and inside the gorgeous blonde that was his wife. Kelly had took in a moan so loud that the house nearly shook to its core, almost tearing it in half.

After the aftershock was done for, Dwayne took in very deep breaths as he rested on top of Kelly, who rested gently on top of the scratch-free table. They were taking time to relish in the wildest time they ever had. Best of all, not Dwayne Jr. or Taylor was there to see it all unfold. All there is was husband and wife in their most passionate moment ever.

"Mmmmm, you were so great, Dwayne..." Kelly sighed with a smirk.

"Thanks," He nodded. "I've definitely learned everything from watching pornos that I've sneaked in as a teenager."

"No kidding," She chuckled. "Those studs definitely don't compare to what you did."

"Nah, not even close." Dwayne chuckled as well. "From the time I've had, we oughta do this more often when the kids aren't around."

"Mmmm, you'll name the place, I'll be there for sure..." Kelly winked.

"It's a promise then, honey..." He whispered back.

And somehow, both Dwayne and Kelly ended their little session with a nice tender, yet passionate kiss. But their little embrace wouldn't last long as suddenly...

"MOM? DAD? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

A female voice somehow stunned both Dwayne and Kelly to death. With total fear, the two looked to their right...

...

...

...only to see a shocked Taylor stand before them.

"Oh, honey!" Kelly gasped as she covered herself before chuckling, "I didn't know you'd be home this early!"

"Are you kidding me, mother?" Taylor gasped. "You? Dad? ON THE TABLE!? THAT'S WHERE I FRICKIN' EAT!"

"Honey, your mother and I have something to explain to you." Dwayne said, stepping in the conversation. "Your mother may be pregnant."

"Oh, that is the most horrible bullshit story I ever heard!" Taylor groaned.

"Oh man, Spud! The moment's ruined now!" A voice said, coming from the closet.

Suddenly, Taylor started to the folded up closet in shock. Taylor knew where that voice was coming from, while Dwayne and Kelly looked a bit unsurprised themselves.

"Wait a minute... Rock?!" Taylor gasped. "Are you and Spud hiding in there?"

Feeling unshamed, the two figures who stepped out of the closet were Rock and Spud. However, they weren't alone was Rock suddenly held an iPhone in his hands, which lead Taylor to believe something very shocking.

"Yeah, looks like you caught us." Rock rolled his eyes.

"AND YOU FRICKIN' TAPED IT ON THE IPHONE?!" Taylor shrieked.

"Um, well, you see..." Rock muttered a little. "It's kind of a long story, but... SHE'S ONTO US, SPUD! RUN!"

Like the fastest bolt of lightning there ever was, Rock managed to hit the ground running, leaving Dwayne and Kelly's house without the thoughts of an angry pissed off Taylor running after him. But luckily for Rock, Taylor didn't chase after him. She still stood there, annoyed and irritated at the situation before her. However, Spud still stood there, bored and clueless as ever.

"I like your closet." Spud said to the three. "You might wanna clean up a little in there, though. It smells like cum and I just happened to masturbate in there."

And just like that, Spud ended up walking out of the house instead of running.

All that was now left was Taylor standing before Dwayne and Kelly, who were still stunned by her daughter's appearance out-of-nowhere.

"Well, don't you two have something to say?" Taylor said to the two.

"Yeah, we actually do, honey." Kelly nodded.

"Finally, a real explanation for once..." Taylor rolled his eyes.

"You and Junior are getting a new baby!" Dwayne and Kelly exclaimed. "Isn't that exciting!"

"Ugh, I don't even know why I live here!" Taylor shouted, already giving up on both of them. "You know what? You two can go keep having your naked beastie-howlie sex all around the house, because I'm running away! I wish I was so frickin' dead!"

With rage and anger fueling inside of her, Taylor stomped all the way upstairs to her room and locked herself for the rest of the night. Despite being surprised a little by her appearance, it didn't bother Kelly and Dwayne that much as they ended up smiling at each other.

"Well, kids do say the darndest things these days, huh?" Kelly chuckled.

"Yeah, that's definitely like our kids." Dwayne nodded.

"So, pizza for you and me then?" Kelly smirked.

"Sure, I'm starving...!" Dwayne snickered, waiting for a delicious appetite.

As fate would have it, that huge moment of romance resulted in their first child together, in which Dwayne and Kelly called him Nick, named after the TV channel. They treated him like their own son, in which they ignored Taylor and Junior for his needs. As a result of that, the two kids moved out, not even bothering to tolerate their parents' hot sweaty lovefests anymore. Rock and Spud, the two men who taped Dwayne and Kelly's sexcapade from the closet, actually posted the session the video on RedTube and PornHub, which ended up making millions of dollars for the both of them. Dwayne and Kelly didn't seem to mind at all, as long as the moment was worth it to them.

For Dwayne however, it definitely felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN! Who knew Dwayne had sexy beast mode in him? I know I did, that's for sure!
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, but my good friend who co-wrote this with me, Nikki1975, ships Dwayne and Kelly like frickin' crazy. I usually agree with her that they would look adorbs together. And anyone who doesn't agree with me, they all get a free Superman Punch and Spear, courtesy of Roman Reigns. OOOOOOOOHWAAAAAAAAA!
> 
> Anyway, now that I'm done, feedbacks are welcome, my gangstas. Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever (and Nikki1975, since she co-wrote this for me) signing off for now! PEACE!


End file.
